


Just Admit It

by berserkerpiemachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also it kinda turned into grease so I'm sorry about that, Fluff, M/M, giftwork, seriously it's just a short fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkerpiemachine/pseuds/berserkerpiemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you're in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Admit It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carefreevictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreevictory/gifts).



> Alright, so this was a gift fluff thing that.. I don't know why I actually wrote it. And it kinda turned into Grease anyway, despite my not-so-hard efforts to keep it away from that. But enjoy some pointless fluff anyway.

You hate how he makes your heart skip beats. You hate how he seems to know just what to say to make you smile. And worst of all? You hate how he laughs so beautifully.

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you’re in denial.

It started a few months ago, when he was on one of his long winded rants. You zoned out and let your mind wander. Where else should it go but the man in front of you? The way his teeth are just slightly ahead of his mouth, giving something almost like a lisp. The way his eyes burn with righteousness as he tells you off for being insensitive. Kankri Vantas, the man who could talk an elephant to death, has taken up your entire train of thought in one fell swoop. His perfectly done, yet still messy hair falling in his face. His soothing voice, despite the way it seemingly goes on forever. You got caught staring, which brought on a whole new rant for you not to pay attention to.

After that day, you found yourself thinking more and more on just how precious he is. How perfect. Sure, he’d never believe someone like you if you told him, but you know the truth. You know _your_ truth. You realized you wanted him, and it was all downhill from there. You’d do anything to get his attention, and anything more to get him to smile at you. You’d listen to him rant and preach for hours until he got it out of his system if you had to. Lucky for you, he tends to stop himself partway, but the sentiment was still there.

Over the following months, you found yourself spending more time with him because you wanted to, instead of some false sense of obligation. You’d go with him to the park and just sit under a tree, listening to anything and everything he had to say about the day. He’d occasionally explain to you about how some people aren’t able to do something like this because of whatever reason, and you just smiled and nodded. Sometimes you’d go over to his place and just watch movies like good friends should, but you couldn’t help but want something more. You wanted to take advantage of the moment, use it wisely and kiss him. But you refrained, because you knew it’d only upset him if you did something like that. How else are you supposed to prove to him you’re a nice guy? Still, it didn’t kill the urge, and since that one inkling of a desire, it’s blown up beyond proportions.

You spend your nights thinking about him. You think about the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he looks, the way he acts. The self-righteousness he seems to have going on. Hell, you even try remembering all his triggers, just so you don’t cross a line again. You want to do everything you can to be a better person for him, to the point where you’d change your entire being just to be something he approves of.

That’s when you got the idea. You’d do like Danny Zuko from your favorite 70's movie and go from player to good guy. Granted, you’d already changed a good portion of your personality for him already, so it wouldn’t be that much of a problem. Or, so you thought.

Turning into the world’s sweetest guy was harder than you ever thought possible. You weren’t allowed to make jokes at others’ expense. You couldn’t lie to make yourself look better. You couldn’t have “impure” thoughts about everyone you saw. ( Sure, you still had some about Kankri, but that was a different story altogether. ) You ditched the cigarettes and leather jacket, just like Danny. You were smarter in the sense of not donning a dorky jock getup, but simply kept to tees and jeans. Your hair was done with less grease, and you made sure that all your combs were perfectly taken care of in your bathroom. Your little apartment was cleaned up, presentable for company. You really want to be accepted by him, fully and entirely.

You went out to the store and you got flowers that you knew for a fact he wasn’t allergic to. He’d said a few times he liked lilacs, and after some research on the internet, you found you were able to get a few of them. You went over to his place unannounced and stood outside his door for ten minutes, trying to decide if you should knock or not. You had on your best Guns ‘n’ Roses tee, and the pair of jeans that had the least amount of holes in them. You’d spent longer than normal getting your hair in the right coif, not a strand out of place, and you made sure anything that may have indicated you were stressing over this whole surprise meeting was nonexistent in the moment. All that was left to do was to actually knock, but you couldn’t get up the guts to do it.

Just when you were about to turn around and call this all off, the door opened to show a very surprised Kankri. He asked what you were doing here without calling ahead, and why you had flowers. Stumbling over your words, you managed to tell him you wanted to surprise him, and that they were for him, that you remembered he liked lilacs and hadn’t seen any in his apartment last time you were over. He was, for once, absolutely speechless. He told you no one had done this for him before, and that he was touched. He invited you in for some coffee, and said he had something he wanted to talk to you about. You play it cool and let him do his thing, listening to whatever he had to say. But he surprises you as you talk over the coffee; apparently, he’s been in quite a quandry about you, and has harbored romantic feelings for you for some time. And according to him, it’s been going on for several months.

Around the time you started realizing your love for him.

It doesn’t take long for you to confess to him. You don’t really hold back, and it’s your turn to ramble without end. You tell him everything; how you’ve been thinking about him incessantly, how he’s taken over your dreams, taken over everything. You tell him how you’ve changed so that you’d be more acceptable to him instead of looking like a delinquent, and he stops you there. He tells you that he’d accept you no matter what you did, no matter what you look like, no matter what your apartment looked like. He was, first and foremost, your friend, and he was your friend for a reason.

Not long after you two finish talking, you’re sitting on the sofa, his head resting on your chest, your arm around his shoulders. You got together, out of sheer luck, and determination.

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you’re madly in love. And he loves you right back.


End file.
